supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. In The Fighter Dome... (All the fighters live in a large flying dome called "The Fighter Dome" It has areas for all the fighters to train.) A large rock flew at Mewtwo, Mewtwo crushed it with his psychic powers "Pathetic" he muttered.Tigerfoot 02:37, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Link watched the fight, bored.... [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Pichu shot a jolt of electricity at a target, he felt the shock of pain when he shot a bolt.Tigerfoot 14:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby flew around the stadium on his warp star. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Kirby! Wanna have a training match with me?" Pichu called.Tigerfoot 14:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby made some random squealing noise as if wanting to say "Sure!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:38, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Go to the main stadium!" Pichu called and dashed for the arena.Tigerfoot 14:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby went to the main stadium. (This is boring....) Shadow beasts attacked the arena. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "What?!" Pichu cried and tackled a shadow beast. The beast easily knocked Pichu aside, turning him into a trophy.Tigerfoot 14:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby swallowed a Shadow Beast, but even he thought it tasted bad so he spat it back out. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo heard the commosion and dashed to the arena. He fired a Shadow Ball at a creature wich made the beast larger upon contact.Tigerfoot 14:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Link heard screaming and shouting. He saw several shadow beasts in the distance. He walked closer to them and threw a bomb. It blew up two of them, so two more remained. He turned into a wolf and killed both of them at the same time. The shadow beasts were defeated. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:57, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo tapped Pichu's trophy base, bringing him back to life. "Thanks" Pichu gasped.Tigerfoot 15:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby fainted.....[[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh no!" Pichu tapped Kirby's trophy base.Tigerfoot 15:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby woke up. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Still want to practice fight?" Pichu asked Kirby.Tigerfoot 15:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby shook his head. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, maybe later?" Pichu sounded deppresed.Tigerfoot 15:27, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Link walked away, not saying anything. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:51, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo watched as Link walked away, the two were kind of alike, not wanting to be with other people sometimes.Tigerfoot 16:06, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Kirby sat up.. He was to tired and hungry. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:12, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Fox tapped (her?) feet and waited for a challenge. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com| ��'''] 16:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (I think it's a he...but I'm not sure....as Tiger :) ) Kirby ran off to find some food. [[User:Icewish|✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 16:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Okay) Pichachu zapped at targets for practice. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com| '��'] 16:41, July 22, 2012 (Fox is a he) Mewtwo walked up to Fox "Wanna fight?" he asked.Tigerfoot 17:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) While looking for food, Kirby ate Mewtwo by mistake. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Fox exclaimed happily. He walked over to Mewtwo. "Come and get it!" he laughed. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com| '��'] 17:22, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Did you copy my sig? Just asking :) ) "Oh no!" sqeaked Kirby as he tried to cough up Mewtwo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (Er, sort of xD But I'll change it) "Fox just realized his opponent was eaten. [[User:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'��']][[User Talk:Faolan MacDuncan 18|'Faolan']][http://www.warriorscatsandclans.wikia.com| '��'] 17:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Lucario kicked Kirby in the stomach. He spat out Mewtwo. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 17:31, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo coughed "I've never been eaten before" he laughed.Tigerfoot 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Kirby fainted, so Lucario tapped his trophy base. "Want to fight, Lucario?" Mewtwo asked.Tigerfoot 14:43, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Um, yeah," she replied. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "All right" Mewtwo went to one end of the arena.Tigerfoot 14:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lucario walked over to the other. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo charged up a Shadow Ball and sent it at Lucario.Tigerfoot 14:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lucario dodged the shadow ball. She the shouted "Piranah plant!" [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo watchd as the large beast landed in the arena.Tigerfoot 14:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Lucario paniced and ran around in circles, screaming and shouting. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:55, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Mewtwo ingored Lucario and attacked the pirahna plant.Tigerfoot 14:56, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link drew his bow and shot an arrow at the piranah plant. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 14:58, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pichu worked up the courage and shot a Thunderbolt at the plant, his whole body hurt.Tigerfoot 14:59, July 23, 2012 (UTC) The plant thingy locked Lucario and Kirby in a cage. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:01, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "No!" Pichu used Quick Attack and broke the cage, although it hurt.Tigerfoot 15:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Kirby was able to break free, but not Lucario. The piranah plant fled with it's captive. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:04, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Lucario!" Pichu cried.Tigerfoot 15:06, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Pichu and Kirby were going to go and find Lucario. Kirby begged Link to come along too. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish']] 15:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Will you come?" Pichu asked Mewtwo. "I must stay here" Mewtwo replied.Tigerfoot 16:10, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Link eventualy gave in and decided to go with Kirby and Pichu. [[User:Icewish|'✿']][[User Talk:Icewish|'Icewish''']] 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Tigerfoot's Pages Category:Roleplay